Muses of Heaven
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: After Nemesis Crisis, everything seems to be back to normal, but a new prophecy appeared out of thin blue. 9 female bladers are chosen to save the world from activating a curse that turns the world into internal darkness. A new legacy of muses that was unheard until now. What will happen? Will the world suffer once again? On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Inside the streets of Bey Metal City, Rei was walking down the streets. It has been a year since the Nemesis Crisis. The world was slowly recovering the damage from the natural disasters has occurred. As she was about to put her gold and black Beats headphones on, her steel blue colored eyes looks over at a hooded figure that was standing there. It was catching the sixteen year old blader's attention and the hooded figure approaches Rei. There was wrinkles on the woman's face and her sapphire blue eyes stares at the Melody Tigrisa blader.

"The curse has been unleashed! The curse has been unleashed!" screeches the hooded woman.

Rei asks, "What curse?"

"Three months from now, Hell's Curse is going destroy the world again. You and eight other bladers have to save the world from Hell's Curse," responds the hooded woman as she gives Rei something in her hands.

It was a rose quartz diamond shaped charm necklace and the woman says that the charm would activate when you are deep trouble. Before Rei could say another word, the hooded woman disappears. The amaranth haired blader was wonder what kind of power has the necklace. She doesn't know what is Hell's Curse or anything that does with her charm necklace. Suddenly a beam of light appears and hits Rei's jean pocket suddenly. Rei covers her eyes and the suddenly pinkish light disappears and Rei takes out Melody Tigrisa. It was different from before and there was elegant curved edges and the glass fusion wheel was a rose pink colored and there was fourth layer on it. The spin track and performance tip was silvery-purple colored.

_"What the hell is going on?" _thought amaranth haired blader in her mind.

* * *

**This ends the prologue of Heaven's Muses. I am going to need 2 more OCs and here's the list of Bladers and their Muses version. **

**(Blader Name-Muse Name-Upgraded Beyblade-Gem Stone- Affinity)**

Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov- Apollonia- Glaciate Alicorn- Tanzanite- Snow

Rei Fuji- Euthalia- Blossom Tigrisa- Rose Quartz- Nature

Frieda Love Belvini Ebina- Agape- Diamond Andromeda Virgo- Morganite- Light

Mana Valkov- Cameo- Guardian Kyuubi- Obsidian- Dark

Hope Song- Tragoudí Elpídas- Peridot Leoness- Peridot- Fire

Blaze Makaru- Alejandro- Ruby Phoenix- Wind

Florida Melody Anderson- Leandra Helia- Amor Melody- Music

* * *

**Couples**

Da Xiang and Ninel

Kyouya and Rei and Hope (At first)

Masamune and Frieda

Ryuuga and Mana

Tsubasa and Hope (Later On)

Nile and Blaze

Bao and Florida

* * *

**Rules on Forms**

1) Completed Forms Only

2) No Guest Reviews

3) Be Descriptive

4) No "Info on Profile" statement

5) Affinity means Type (or Element in some cases)

6) Muse Name must be Greek

7) PM only


	2. A Legacy Unravels- Part 1

**A Legacy Unravels- Part 1**

Two days have passed since the encounter with the hooded woman and Rei was wondering what was going in. She picks the rose quartz necklace and stares at it intently with her steel blue colored eyes. As she analyzes the quartz necklace, the door opens and it catches her attention. A pregnant woman walks into the room and sees amaranth haired blader looking over at the necklace. The woman was no older than twenty-five years old and sighs to herself.

The woman asks, "Still looking at that necklace Rei?"

"Who told you to walk into my room without knocking Rini?" crudely remarks Rei.

The older woman known as Rini comments, "I'm just worried about you Little Sis since you haven't ate since you got that necklace."

"Thanks for showing some concern for me Rini," smiles the amaranth haired blader towards her older sister.

Rei's older sister smiles and tells her sister that it was time for dinner. The sixteen year old blader nods her head before heading off to the kitchen with her older sister. Since the death of both her parents last year, Rei was living with her older sister Rini and her husband Seungyoon. It was something the Japanese teen was getting used to since there was no other place to go. Rei approaches the kitchen table and sees Seungyoon sitting there, reading the newspaper like usual. The sixteen year old blader smiles and sits down across from her brother-in-law. Seungyoon's eyes looks over and sees Rei.

The Korean man asks, "How you're feeling Rei?"

"I'm alright Seungyoon," states Rei.

Seungyoon responds back, "That is good to know and your sister was worried about you for the last two days."

"Thank you for showing your concern for me," comments the amaranth haired blader, "it's just t-"

He interrupts and asks, "It's about the necklace isn't?"

Rei doesn't say another word until Rini appears with the dinner she has made for the three of them. Seungyoon looks over with his brown colored eyes the necklace Rei was wearing around her necklace. It was beautiful looking necklace and it looks a bit familiar to her brother-in-law.

Seungyoon comments, "That necklace looks very familiar to me for some reason."

"What do you know about the necklace Rei has honey?" asks Rini.

The Korean man states, "It's an old legend about nine muses from nine different kingdoms. The necklace you have belongs to the Euthalia, the Muse of Nature."

"Is this legend true?" asks Ren suddenly.

The Korean man simply comments that he doesn't know that answer, which makes the Blossom Tigrisa blader frown. She was hoping that her brother-in-law has clue since he has huge interest in mythology since he was an archaeologist. Rei mutters to herself that she has to find out on her own. Seungyoon comments there are nine muses and that means eight other bladers like her might have necklaces like hers.

In Southeastern Asia, another blader was sitting down on chair with her laptop on her lap. An eighteen year old Eurasian looking girl with elbow length loose curly vermilion hair was looking at some information. On the table next to her was a silver necklace with a tanzanite gem that was shaped into a snowflake and a beyblade with a bright bluish-white energy ring and a dark blue-violet glass like fusion wheel. Both the spin track and performance tip was a charcoal black color. She seems to be confused about a beyblade and necklace since encountering a hooded figure in the streets of Yangon. The teen was wearing a powder ice blue colored halter corset top with a pair of white denim shorts that reaches her mid-thigh area. She also wears a pair of ice blue colored knee length gladiator sandals with three inch heels on them. There was a black sleeveless crop jacket over the Eurasian teen's shoulders.

* * *

"_What do you mean Curse of Hell?" I asked._

_ The hooded figured didn't say a word and she approached me. She placed something in my hands, which puzzled me suddenly. In my hands was a beautiful silver necklace with a tanzanite gemstone shaped snowflake on it. My goldenrod colored eyes widen with excitement until I looked up. The hooded woman was nowhere in my sights anymore. I sighed to myself until a bluish-violet light hits the right pocket of my jean shorts suddenly. Immediately shielded my eyes from the bright light. As the light disappeared, I dug into the pockets and I saw that Polar Alicorn wasn't the same more. It changed differently and I knew something was up and I needed to know what was going._

* * *

The Eurasian teen asks in her mind, _"Why am I not getting any answers?"_

"Something troubling you Ninel?" asks a gruff voice.

The eighteen year old known as Ninel looks over to her right and sees a Chinese nineteen year old with dark brown-black hair with golden yellow highlights on the side. His emerald eyes watches the Eurasian girl stand up. A semi-present smile appears on her face as she stares at him with her elegant looking golden eyes.

Ninel comments, "It's nothing Da Xiang."

"Haven't you find any information about your necklace or the reason why Polar Alicorn has changed to Glaciate Alicorn?" questions Da Xiang.

She states, "Nothing to be honest Da Xiang."

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Xiang Wang looks over at his Eurasian friend with his emerald colored eyes. The nineteen year old Chinese blader and the eighteen year old Eurasian blader was just hanging out before a tag team tournament that was going to be hosted in the city of Yangon. The vermilion haired Eurasian blader requested that he should be partner during the tag team tournament. Since their first encounter in Beijing two years ago, Da Xiang accepts the offer since they have been close.

"Are you ready to train Ninel?" asks older Asian blader.

Ninel nods and responds, "Sure thing Da Xiang because we need to win this tournament."

There was a smile on his face and the eighteen year old blader takes her beyblade and puts on the tanzanite necklace around her neck. Maybe some training would clear her mind a bit since the tournament was in three more days. The two bladers walk outside of the villa and head towards a beydish that was in the backyard. Ninel stands on one side while Da Xiang stands on the other side.

"Are you ready Da Xiang?" asks Ninel as she get ready.

Da Xiang smiles and replies, "Sure thing and I want to see how strong you have got since our last battle."

"Alright then," smiles the Eurasian blader.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go Shoot!" yells the two bladers.

The two beyblades was launched towards the beydish and the two beys was spinning around the dish. Ninel watches Rock Giraffe and commands Glaciate Alicorn to attack directly. As the multi colored beyblade tries to attack her opponent's beyblade, its moment was unstable and it moves out of the way. This makes both bladers shocked, but Ninel wasn't sure what was going on. Da Xiang never has seen this before. He was wondering why Ninel can't control Glaciate Alicorn. He suddenly catches Rock Giraffe and looks up at the Eurasian blader.

Ninel asks, "What's wrong Da Xiang?"

"Looks like you need help controlling your new bey," frowns Da Xiang.

She asks, "Is it that bad?"

"Unfortunately yes and we only have three days to see if we can even be a team for the tournament," comments Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

In Bey Metal City, Rei launches Blossom Tigrisa towards a tree. As the rose quartz colored beyblade tries to hit the tree, it moves out the way. It has been an hour trying to control her new bey, but the amaranth haired blader couldn't though.

Rei thought, _"What the hell is going on?"_

"Looks like the tigress can't even control her own bey," crudely remarks a voice.

Rei turns her head over and sees a familiar emerald haired blader leaning by a close by tree. A smirk appears on the amaranth haired blader's face as she catches her new beyblade and approaches him.

She states, "Spying on me again Kyo."

"I'm not spying on you!" yells Kyouya towards the female blader.

Rei asks, "Then why are you're here?"

The Fang Leone scoffs and tells her that she needs to WBBA because there is something she needs to know. Rei was wondering what the WBBA has found out that may be important to her. Can it help her give her any answers she has about the necklace and upgraded beyblade? The sixteen year old Japanese blader wants to know why she couldn't control Blossom Tigrisa in the first place. Maybe there is something that she doesn't know about.

"Let's go then," says Rei.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_Legend of the 9 Beyblading Muses?" asks Rei._

_ Yuki explains the each muse has affinity that corresponds with their talents. The amaranth haired blader asks Yuki about what is the affinity that corresponds with Blossom Tigrisa. She then takes out a rose pink colored beyblade from its __pocket__ and everybody was amazed by it. It was a very elegant looking beyblade especially for somebody like Rei. _

_Yuki comments, "The beyblade you have corresponds to Euthalia, the Muse of Nature."_

_"Nature?" asks Rei._

_Madoka states, "You love nature don't you Rei."_

"_Yes since I always enjoy ikebana as hobby aside from listening to music. I know about the language of flowers as well," states Rei._

_Ginga comments, "Yuki, you said that there are nine different muses. Doesn't that mean that they are 9 different lights coming from the sky?"_

_"Yes and another light hit here and also one in Southeast Asia," states the Mercury Anubis blader._

_ That means the group must look for the eight other female bladers who have the necklaces of the 9 Beyblading Muses. Rei couldn't believe that she was chosen to be a blader who might have to save the world. It seems that nobody has mentioned about the Curse of Hell._

"_I have to say something," says Rei._

_Hikaru asks, "What's wrong Rei?"_

_"It is about when I got the necklace. A hooded figure approached me and told me that the Curse of Hell is going to be activated. I want to know what does that mean," states the Blossom Tigrisa blader._

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of Muses of Heaven and the first part of A Legacy Unravels. There is going to be more to this legacy that is going to be revealed. Plus I am going to need 3 more OCs to fill in the spots. **

**Plus I forgot something important, I need to know what your OC's muse talent is. Each OC has a talent outside of the beyblading world. This talent must relate to your OC's affinity. Please send me that information ASAP. For now, please read and review.**


	3. A Legacy Unravels- Part 2

**Before writing the next chapter, here is the list the OCs and their Muse's Talents.**

Ninel/Apollona: Working on snow sculptures and creating snow crystals

Rei/Euthalia: Communicating with nature's surrounds and ikebana (Japanese flower arrangement)

Frieda/Agape: Summoning fireflies and singing to the sun to heal wounds.

Mana/Cameo: Summoning Shadows

Blaze/Alejandro: Dancing

Florida/Leandra: Playing any instrument perfectly

Hope/Elpídas: Manipulating Fire

* * *

**A Legacy Unravels- Part 2**

As Rei and Kyouya walk together, the amaranth haired blader was wondering what does the WBBA wants to talk to her about. Maybe they have answers about the necklace was around her neck. The two bladers walks into the top floor of the WBBA building and Rei looks over and sees Madoka, Tsubasa, Yuki, and Ginga hair. Mr. Hagane looks over at the Blossom Tigrisa blader and wonders what was going on

Rei asks, "What do you want talk to me about?"

"About the legend of the Nine Beyblading Muses," replies Yuki

"Legend of the Nine Beyblading Muses?" asks Rei.

Yuki explains the each muse has affinity that corresponds with their talents. The amaranth haired blader asks Yuki about what is the affinity that corresponds with Blossom Tigrisa. She then takes out a rose pink colored beyblade from its pocket and everybody was amazed by it. It was a very elegant looking beyblade especially for somebody like Rei.

Yuki comments, "The beyblade you have corresponds to Euthalia, the Muse of Nature."

"Nature?" asks Rei.

Madoka states, "You love nature don't you Rei."

"Yes since I always enjoy ikebana as hobby aside from listening to music. I know about the language of flowers as well," states Rei.

Ginga comments, "Yuki, you said that there are nine different muses. Doesn't that mean that they are 9 different lights coming from the sky?"

"Yes and another hit here and also in Southeast Asia," states the Mercury Anubis blader.

That means the group must look for the eight other female bladers who have the necklaces of the 9 Beyblading Muses. Rei couldn't believe that she was chosen to be a blader who might have to save the world. It seems that nobody has mentioned about the Curse of Hell.

"I have to say something," says Rei.

Hikaru asks, "What's wrong Rei?"

"It is about when I got the necklace. A hooded figure approached me and told me that the Curse of Hell is going to be activated. I want to know what does that mean," states the Blossom Tigrisa blader.

"About that light, I found out that these lights was from Earth's moon and the eight solar system planets. The rose pink light came from Venus. A dark bluish-purple light that came from Uranus managed to land in Yangon, Myanmar," comments Yuki.

Then there was video chat request from a familiar Eurasian blader. Her face appears along with Da Xiang, who was in the background. A smile appears on Rei's face as she looks over at the vermilion haired teenager on the screen.

"Long time to see Ninel," says Ginga.

Ninel responds back, "The same with you and I'm glad that you have this chance to talk to me before the tournament."

"What tournament?" questions Tsubasa.

Da Xiang approaches closer and replies, "There is a tag team tournament in Yangon and Ninel and I are participating in tournament."

"Can we enter?" asks Kyouya.

The Eurasian blader comments, "Unfortunately no because the registration period is over and the preliminary battles are in three days from now."

"We need to ask you something Ms. Ninel," states Yuki.

Ninel was a bit perplexed about answering the question Yuki has for her. Da Xiang looks over and sees how puzzled the vermilion haired teen was about it.

Ninel asks, "What do you need to know?"

"Have you know something strange about how people have been looking at you since you got your necklace?" asks the Mercury Anubius blader.

Ninel touches her neckace and wonders about what she saw a few days ago was related to Yuki's questions.

* * *

_ As I walked down the streets of Yangon on my own, I looked over at the many that walked around me. They seemed to be friendly until I looked over at figure that glared at me. Her piercing black eyes were like black holes. The figure approached and took out a dagger like weapon and tried to attack me. I blocked the attack and I thought what was going,_

"_Give me the necklace," said the aggressive figure._

_I yelled, "No way!"_

_ I provoked the female assailant and she used her knife-like weapon and slashes my right arm. As I moved back, I saw that she had this emotionless expression on her face and her dark auburn bangs covered her eyes. As she saw me, she tried to attack but somebody blocked her immediately and kicked the bloodied dagger. My goldenrod colored eyes looked up and I was amazed by who guarded me from that attack. The assailant picked up her dagger and left the area immediately. _

"_Are you alright Ninel?" asked my savior._

_I responded, "I got a cut on arm, but I'm alright Da Xiang."_

"_Let's go back to the villa and treat that wound," commented Da Xiang as he me injured._

_I said, "Alright then Da Xiang."_

* * *

Ninel comments, "Now that you mentioned that Yuki, I was attacked recently by a figure with a dagger-like weapon. She wanted my necklace for some reason."

"You mean that there is people after the necklaces then?" asks Rei.

Da Xiang comments, "That's what is going on, but I think there is more behind why the necklaces of the Nine Beyblading Muses."

"What're you thinking Mr. Da Xiang?" asks Yuki.

The Chinese blader assumes, "That there must be some sort of hidden link that connects the necklace and beyblade to their owners."

Ninel wasn't sure about that because there is no known information about the Beyblading Muses and their possessions. Rei understands the feeling that Ninel has at the moment. Being chosen to save the world is one of the biggest tasks, but the two bladers are determine to do what was right. Their mission was to make sure that the seven other chosen bladers reunite to fight and make sure that the Curse of Hell doesn't activate.

"Should Ginga and the others you meet you two in Yangon in a few more days to talk about what we have discussed Ms. Velasquez?" asks Ryuusei.

Ninel comments, "Of course and maybe there is more information we can provide."

"Alright then and I will be booking a flight to Yangon as soon as possible," says Mr. Hagane.

The eighteen year old blader-entrepreneur states, "Alright and we keep in contact about any other information."

After the video conference, the group's first objective is to talk to Ninel and Da Xiang before the tournament that is happening in Yangon, Myanmar. It was best to see if Ninel can prove to be any help the group. Rei was happy to know that she gets to travel around the world with Ginga and the others. Plus it was a while since the amaranth haired blader has been to the Burmese capital.

* * *

**Yangon**

Da Xiang walks around the villa owned by the eighteen year old Eurasian. He was impressed for the fact that Ninel designed the place, but then again Ninel is also part fashion designer and it helps to design a villa. The Chinese blader then looks over at Ninel, who was in the swimming pool. His emerald colored eyes looks up and sees the eighteen year old enjoy a nighttime swim in the pool. It was something that the Eurasian blader likes to do before taking a bath and settle in her room. As Ninel enjoys the water from the pool, her goldenrod colored eyes looks up and sees the Chinese blader standing there.

Ninel asks, "Da Xiang, want to swim with me?"

"No thanks and I was wondering something," comments Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The eighteen year old asks, "Like what?"

"Why aren't you like the others girls?" questions Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Hmm."

There was a clueless expression on Ninel's face, which makes the older Asian blader smile. The vermilion haired blader wasn't sure what to say him about this. She adores being with him, but she wasn't sure if he has the same feelings for her. It was an awkward sort of situation and Ninel climbs up the metal ladder up to the surface. Da Xiang's jaw opens slightly as he looks over at Ninel. The vermilion haired eighteen year old was wearing a turquoise halter bikini top with dark purple-blue pinstripes on it and a pair of turquoise bikini bottoms on with dark purple-blue pinstripes on it. She approaches her towel and wraps it around her waist.

"You why I'm not like the other girls… It's just that there is no reason why to be like them. I'm me and I glad to be who I am because there is no reason why act like somebody else. I may be rich and all, but that doesn't me it reflects on my personality or the way I dress," comments Ninel, "that's why I'm not like other girls."

Da Xiang smiles and responds, "I see and you do bring up several good points. You're unique in your own way. Plus I want to ask you something."

"What?" asks Ninel.

He holds Ninel's hand and asks her, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ninel's eyes widen as she hears this. He wants to be with her and this was his way of asking here. Since their first encounter in Beijing, the eighteen year old Eurasian blader knows there some sort of connection between her and Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader. During the two years getting to Da Xiang better, Ninel feels like there was something about him that makes her admire the Rock Giraffe blader. The fact he was asking the vermilion haired blader to be his girlfriend was such an honor.

"Sure thing Da Xiang because I should be honest with you about something," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "Like what?"

"Like finding out that there is some sort of connection between you and I. The day we met, it's like there was some sort of spark between the two of us," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang smiles and kisses Ninel on the cheek. A faint, but present blush appears on Ninel's face. He whispers to her that she should take a bath right now and settle into her room since it was getting late. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and it was the best that both of them to rest up. They have to prepare for the preliminaries, which was coming soon. It was the best in their opinion to start working on their beyblading skills. As the two them of walk towards the villa, two beyblades was sent flying and they spin right in front of them.

"What the?" questions Ninel.

Da Xiang says, "We've been ambushed."

"Long time no see Giraffe Boy," says a familiar voice.

Emerald eyes looks up and sees a familiar tan skinned blader on one of the trees of Ninel's villa. He growls lightly at the sight of this and the blader jumps in front of the two bladers.

He retorts, "Why're you here Johannes!"

"We want the girl standing right next to you," responds Johannes.

A familiar female voice comments, "She has something that belongs to me."

Ninel's eyes widen and looks over towards Johannes's right. A beautiful Caucasian female blader with dark auburn wavy hair and pitch black colored eyes approaches the two bladers. Shivers travels through Ninel's spin as she watches the blader approach her.

"Y-Y-You!" stammers Ninel.

The orange-brown haired blader comments, "My name is not You… It's Brisēis."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"_Ninel are you alright?" asks Ginga._

_ The vermilion haired blader lifts her head up slightly while Da Xiang tries to help her out. Ninel places her hand over her head and begins to look a bit disorientated. She was wondering what happened during her encounter with Ilithyia, but it was just a blur._

_"Ilithyia!" yells Ninel._

_Da Xiang asks, "Who's this Ilithyia person you're talking about Ninel?"_

_"Ilithyia, she is supposed to be my protector from the Nine Servants of Hell," comments the vermilion haired blader._

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of Muses of Heaven. Do not complain about making Ninel and Da Xiang a couple because I have a good reason why (can't spoil it though). Yes I'm going to be needing more information (I apologize for this). Here's the form of the Protectors (later on I will be asking about Servants of Hell OC).**

**Name (Must be Greek):**

**Age:**

**Protector of:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit # 1:**

**Outfit # 2:**

**Formal:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Personality:**

**Beyblade:**

**Beyblade Type:**

**Beyblade Description:**

**Special Moves (Up to five):**

**Weapon (please be descriptive):**

**History (and mention how they meet the chosen blader):**

**Other Information:**

**For now, please read and review.**


	4. Target

**List of Protectors**

Protector of Ninel/Apollonia: Ilithyia

Protector of Rei/Euthalia: Astraia

Protector of Frieda/Agape: Alina

Protector of Florida/Leandra: Adrianna

Protector of Hope/Elpídas: Frourá

Protector of Mana/Cameo: Ambrosia

* * *

**Target **

"Ninel, please leave," says Da Xiang.

Ninel says, "No I'm not leaving you behind Da Xiang."

"It's for your own good Ninel," comments the Chinese blader.

As Ninel looks over at Da Xiang, the Eurasian blader tries to run but Brisēis blocks the eighteen year old blader, preventing an escape route. The vermilion haired blader then looks over and sees her blader stuff on the longue chair. She then uses the soccer ball nearby and kicks towards her blader's equipment. Immediately Ninel runs off and catches her launcher and beyblade immediately. Da Xiang takes out his beyblade and launcher.

"So it's going to be a two on two battle eh? That's fine with us," comments Brisēis.

Johannes responds back, "That ri- What!"

"We're going to be batting two on two since it makes the match interesting," responds the auburn haired blader.

It seems there was no other option for Ninel and Da Xiang but to battle together for this match. This wasn't going to be easy according to the emerald eyed blader since Ninel hasn't fully control Glaciate Alicorn. It's going to be a very difficult task to defeat Johannes and Brisēis.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The two remaining bladers yell, "Go shoot!"

Ninel and Da Xiang launch their beyblades towards paved area of the pool. The vermilion haired blader commands her beyblade to circle around both Johannes and Brisēis' beyblades. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader was looking around to see if there was an opponent. He knows what Ninel was up to because it was one of the combination attacks they have been working on. As Glaciate Alicorn spins, the mustard yellow and burnt orange beyblade begins to attack Ninel's beyblades. As the two fusion wheels create contact, the screeching sound was heard. Ninel drops down to her knees as she hears this.

Da Xiang yells, "Ninel!"

"I-I'm alright Da Xiang," says Ninel as she covers her ears.

Brisēis comments, "You cannot defeat Echo Cassiopeia at this rate."

Da Xiang's eyes widen with anger as he hears this insult. Ninel stands up and command her beyblade to attack Echo Cassiopeia. As the two beyblades clash head on, Ninel was watching how her beyblade was attacking the dual colored beyblade. Alicorn seems to be stable and it was doing alright. Ninel was looking calm and commands her beyblade to circle around once more. Ice begins to freeze portions of the fusion wheel. Brisēis's eyes widen.

"W-W-What's this?" stutters Brisēis.

Ninel yells, "Special move: Obmorozheniya Sboy!"

Alicorn appears and covers itself in ice as the fusion wheel completely freezes. I a dark purple-blue aura surrounds it and it body slams Echo Cassiopeia towards a tree. The impact from Glaciate Alicorn's attack was huge as cracks appears on the dual colored beyblade. Brisēis panics and breathes hardly as she stunned by what power Ninel's beyblade. Da Xiang was focusing on is match as Ninel catches her bey. It's now a one-on-one match and the Chinese blader was in the commanding the battle. Da Xiang wasn't the same blader that Johannes faced last year. He was proven to be a worthy adversary and Rock Giraffe was commanding the battle from the start.

"Special Move: Crushing Blast!" yells Da Xiang.

Rock Giraffe's bey beast appearance and attacks directly with its powerful special move. It sends Beat Lynx flying and it lands around the same place where Echo Cassiopeia landed. As Da Xiang catches his beyblade, both Brisēis and Johannes leaves the villa while Ninel stands right next to her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" asks the Chinese blader, "why is Johannes pairing up with Brisēis for?"

Ninel replies, "My necklace."

"What does the necklace possess that makes it so valuable?" questions the dark haired Asian blader.

Ninel shrugs and walks towards the villa. It was the best for her to take her bed before going to bed. Da Xiang on the other hand was wondering what was going on at the moment. He knows that Ninel is a chosen blader and all that, but the nineteen year old Chinese blader was wondering if his relationship with her might end up hurting him. From that moment, Da Xiang walks into the villa and closes the window door immediately.

The next morning, Ginga and the other was in the Yangon International Airport. They was looking over at the many people who was meeting up with their friends and loved ones. Rei was in a local coffee shop and she was given a large Vietnamese Iced Coffee. She was shocked to know that people make that iced coffee in the Myanmar. Kyouya was looking around while Benkei was following the Fang Leone blader. As Rei takes a sip of her iced coffee, her steel blue colored eyes looks over and sees a familiar vermilion haired blader.

Rei exclaims, "Ninel!"

The Eurasian blader hears her name and looks over and sees the amaranth haired blader standing there with her luggage at hand. A smile appears on her face as Rei approaches the familiar teenager. Both Ninel and Rei hug one another as their friends looks over at the two female bladers reunited.

Ginga says, "Looks like these two are happy to see each again."

"They're really good friends and it has been a year since that battle they had in Seoul," comments Madoka.

* * *

"_Go now Polar Alicorn!" yelled Ninel._

_Rei responded back, "Don't give in Melody Tigrisa."_

_ As two beyblades clashed against each other, both Asian bladers looked up at each other. They both had confident smiles on their faced. I was amazed to see how stronger Ninel and Rei were. They have drastically improved as bladers and I saw the data from both beyblades. Ninel walked and looked over on how beydish was shaped. She immediately commanded her beyblade spin around the edge of the octagonal beydish. My widened as I saw this because Ninel knew the risk. Rei commanded beyblade to attack Polar Alicorn. _

_ Melody Tigrisa tried to attack Polar Alicorn, but it was unstable. I saw the ice that surrounded the edges of the beydish. Ninel used her beyblade's special ability and it froze the edges because Melody Tigrisa's performance tip became unstable. Melody Trigrisa slipped on the ice and landed out of the dish with such ease. I was stunned for the fact Ninel won the match with an elaborate plan. _

* * *

Madoka asks, "Where's Da Xiang Ninel?"

"Waiting by my van outside," comments Ninel, "and I'm going to be driving."

Rei asks, "When did you get your license?"

"Last December and it has been six months since I have been driving," says the Eurasian blader.

The group of bladers follows the Eurasian blader outside of the airport. Da Xiang looks over and sees his girlfriend with Ginga and the others. A smile appears on his face and he approaches the group of bladers.

Ginga exclaims, "Da Xiang! It's been a while!"

"Yes I know and I'm glad that you and your friends have arrived here," says Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

Tsubasa comments, "Yes and you and Ninel have been practicing for the tag team tournament that is coming soon."

"Yes, but we have talk to you about something important," states Da Xiang.

Kyouya scoffs, "Like what?"

"We will talk in the car for more details," comments Ninel.

A few minutes later, the eighteen year old Eurasian blader was sitting in the driver's seat of her dark violet and gold van.

"What do you mean Johannes ambushed you two"?" questions Ginga.

Ninel says, "Not just Johannes, but another blader who goes by the name Brisēis also attacked me. She was the one who gave that gash on my arm."

"It seems that they are after the necklaces," replies Da Xiang.

Rei was looking very worried about this since they might come back and try to take her away her necklace that was around her neck. She grabs onto it lightly and Kyouya looks over at Rei. It was not like for the amaranth haired blader to be this tense, but then again it was for the fact that she was in danger along with Ninel. Upon making to the eighteen year old's villa, everybody was in bed but not Ninel though. The vermilion haired blader was walking outside the villa. She needs to get something out of her mind and there was somebody behind her. As Ninel turns her head over, a shadowy figure appears and takes out a spear like weapon. Ninel suddenly kicks the spear from the figure's hand. They begin to fight hand-to-hand style and her attacker was brutally strongly and swift. Ninel then was raised in the air and he kicks her towards a tree. The eighteen year old feels the impact of the attack and tries to stand up. The evil figure approaches her while an expression of terror shows in the Eurasian girl's eyes.

"Get away!" weakly yells Ninel.

The evil person responds, "Not until I'll get t-"

It was the last word he says there was a sword in his chest. Ninel looks up and sees a person. The only thing she said was her name and that was Ilithyia. She removes the sword from the chest and looks up at Ninel. The poor thing was beaten up and she rushes towards the injured Eurasian teen. Ninel looks disorientated from her attack. As she closes her eyes, the nineteen year old blue haired teenager looks and sees Da Xiang. She immediately leaves and Da Xiang looks over at Ninel.

The Chinese blader yells, "Ninel!"

A few hours have passed and Ninel was laying down on her bed. Everybody was wondering who could have done this to her. Da Xiang was feeling guilty for not saving his girlfriend's life on time. Suddenly Ninel eyes opens and everybody sighs of relief as they find out she was alright.

"Ninel are you alright?" asks Ginga.

The vermilion haired blader lifts her head up slightly while Da Xiang tries to help her out. Ninel places her hand over her head and begins to look a bit disorientated. She was wondering what happened during her encounter with Ilithyia, but it was just a blur.

"Ilithyia!" yells Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "Who's this Ilithyia person you're talking about Ninel?"

"Ilithyia, she is supposed to be my protector from the Nine Servants of Hell," comments the vermilion haired blader.

The Chinese blader asks, "Protector? Of what to be exact?"

"I don't know," says Ninel apologetically.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader responds back, "It's alright Ninel and the only thing you should do is rest up Ninel."

"What about the tou-"

Da Xiang smiles and states, "We are still going to be in the tournament Ninel and you should be thinking about resting up."

Ninel nods and then lays her head towards the blader. Everybody leaves the room and Da Xiang turns off the lights and closes the door as he leaves the room. The tournament was coming up and it was time for her and Da Xiang to prove who is going to be the best duo in tournament.

**A Few Days Later**

Today was the day of the preliminaries of the Worldwide Prime Tag Team Tournament. Bladers from around the world have prepared for this tournament to win it all. Da Xiang was looking over at the bladers who're participating in the preliminaries. There was over three hundred interesting bladers participating in the tournament.

"So these are our potential opponents Da Xiang?" asks a familiar voice.

Da Xiang looks over and sees Ninel standing right behind him. The Eurasian blader was wearing a violet and red pinstripe strapless corset top with black sleeveless jacket with hood attached to it. She also wears a pair of dark wash high waist shorts that reaches her mid-thigh area and also a pair of black retro strapped sandal wedges. The Eurasian blader was wearing a silver blader's belt and silver fingerless gloves on.

Da Xiang responds back, "Yes and we have been practicing for this and we need to be sure that we have to win."

"We'll see about that," says an irritating voice.

Ninel twitches and looks over to her right. Two blonde haired Russian teenage boys stands there. Both of them are wearing identical black and red suits on, but older Russian was wearing a white tie while the younger Russian wears a red tie.

"Long time no see Radmir and you too Vadim," replies Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "How do you know them?"

"These two are my older cousins and they the only sons of my racist bastard of an uncle," comments the eighteen year old.

The announcer says, "The first match of the preliminaries is going to be the team of Da Xiang Wang and Ninel Lucia Velasquez against the team of Vadim and Radmir Bychkov."

"Good luck Cousin Ninel," says Radmir.

Vadim responds back, "You and your Chinese idiot friend is going to need it."

The two Russian bladers walks away while Ninel and Da Xiang looks over at them. They couldn't believe that these two ignorant Caucasian teenagers are even bladers in the first place. Ninel looks up and sees her uncle sitting there on the box office drinking a glass of wine.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

_ The two yellow and black beyblades attack both Rock Giraffe and Glaciate Alicorn with fierce attacks. Neither Radmir nor Vadim seem to be impressed by all this. These two ruthless bladers are not showing signs of weakness. The glass based fusion wheel was chipping off and Ninel looks over at two Russian bladers. Anger was shown in the eighteen year old's Russian eyes and her commands her beyblade to attack head on._

_Da Xiang yells, "What are you doing Ninel!"_

_"Shut up Da Xiang!" yells back Ninel._

_Da Xiang was appalled by Ninel's suddenly outburst. He knows that her cousins are provoking her and it was showing in the beydish. Glaciate Alicorn was missing each attack it constantly launches. Ginga and the others worries about Ninel aside from Kyouya, who doesn't seem show any interest in the battle. The Chinese bladers looks over at his beloved girlfriend and places his arm around her shoulder._

_He says, "Calm down Ninel."_

* * *

**This ends the third chapter of Muses of Heaven. The tournament is going to begin and there is going to be many intense moments during the next few chapters. For now please read and review.**


	5. Anger amongst Family

**Anger amongst Family**

The first match of the preliminaries was announced and Ninel sighs to herself. She was facing her ignorant cousin in the preliminaries and she dashes off. Da Xiang follows Ninel as he runs off. He seems to worry about the eighteen year old blader since he knows there is bad blood between her, her cousins, and Uncle Oleg. The others was sitting down on the bleachers as they look over at the four bladers who are partaking in this match. Rei looks and sees a furious looking Ninel for some reason.

"Is it me or Ninel is looking very furious?" questions Rei.

Madoka responds, "I see that and I was wondering what must her provoked her."

"It's probably for the fact that her racist uncle and her cousins are here in Yangon," comments Kyouya.

The amaranth haired blader asks, "How do you know that?"

"I've seen them before when I was in Russia for some tournament. Ninel looked like she hated him and her cousins," says the Fang Leone blader.

As Ninel readies her beyblade, Da Xiang watches carefully at his girlfriend, who seems to be clouded with rage only. He doesn't know what Radmir and Vadim did to their cousin, but he knows that it was bad.

"Bladers are you ready?" asks the Burmese Blader DJ.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The four bladers yells, "Go Shoot!"

The four beyblades circles around the dark green colored beydish. Rock Giraffe and Glaciate Alicorn was paired up while Jolt Panthera and Jolt Leopardus paired up as well. Ninel's cousins used beyblades with the Jolt fusion wheel since it's known to be one of the most expensive fusion wheels along with the Polar fusion wheel. With money, Radmir and Vadim can get whatever they want whenever they needed it. Ninel suddenly commands Glaciate Alicorn to attack directly, which shocks everyone. The eighteen year old Eurasian blader was never this reckless during a beybattle, but in this case it was different.

The two yellow and black beyblades attack both Rock Giraffe and Glaciate Alicorn with fierce attacks. Neither Radmir nor Vadim seem to be impressed by all this. These two ruthless bladers are not showing signs of weakness. The glass based fusion wheel was chipping off and Ninel looks over at two Russian bladers. Anger was shown in the eighteen year old's Russian eyes and her commands her beyblade to attack head on.

Da Xiang yells, "What are you doing Ninel!"

"Shut up Da Xiang!" yells back Ninel.

Da Xiang was appalled by Ninel's suddenly outburst. He knows that her cousins are provoking her and it was showing in the beydish. Glaciate Alicorn was missing each attack it constantly launches. Ginga and the others worries about Ninel aside from Kyouya, who doesn't seem show any interest in the battle. The Chinese bladers looks over at his beloved girlfriend and places his arm around her shoulder.

He says, "Calm down Ninel."

"Don't touch me!" snaps Ninel as she smacks Da Xiang's hand out of the way.

Everyone, especially Da Xiang was shocked to see Ninel's sudden outburst. It was very unlike of her to be furious. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leaders takes a deep breath and realizes he shouldn't argue with Ninel. There was something else to and the Rock Giraffe blader places his hand on Ninel's right shoulder. She looks over at her teammate with her goldenrod colored eyes.

"Let's talk Ninel because I know there is something going that contributing to your anger," says Da Xiang.

She responds back, "Maybe I should tell what is really going on."

"What do you mean by this?" asks the Rock Giraffe blader.

Radmir yells, "Don't say it you bitch!"

"You don't have the right to curse at your cousin! You two arew very cruel people!" yells Da Xiang.

Ninel's eyes widen as she looks over at Da Xiang. He was defending her from her cousins. It was something that was never done before because when she was younger, Ninel would be the one getting all the insults from them. She was physically and psychologically tortured by her cousins during her youth. Megumi would be standing there, not trying to interfere because of Ninel telling her not to go near them. Tears trickle from the eighteen year old eyes and she thinks about what they have done to her.

Da Xiang says, "Ninel…"

* * *

_"Go away," said Radmir._

_Vadim retorted, "You are a disgrace to the Bychkov Family."_

_ I stood up and I saw my cousins as they looked over at. They barged into my fashion design studio and told me this. I felt disgusted by this because I knew they were sons from the man I despised the most. One by one, they ripped and tore up the sketches I worked so dearly. Vadim looked over at the clothes I have created and begun tearing up the clothes. He took out fabric scissors and cut my designed clothes. Tears trickled from my face as I saw them ruining my studio. My two cousins laughed and Radmir approached me sudden. He smacked me across the face and kicked me towards the gut. I landed on the ground as I grabbed on to gut._

_ My two bastard cousins left the studio and slammed the door shut. I cried and cried as I saw my designs in ruins. I knew I couldn't forgive them and I knew from there I was going to be known as the failure of the Bychkov Family. The door opened and my father walked into the room and saw the mess there._

"_Ninel, what happened?" asked my father._

_I cried, "Vadim and Radmir called me the failure of the Bychkov Family and they ruined my studio. I don't want to see them ever again."_

"_You are going to New York for a few years to practice your Korean Pop and Hip-Hop dancing abilities," said my father, "I'll fix your studio while you are in New York."_

_I whispered, "Thank you father."_

* * *

"So you cousins tortured you that day and you left A Coruña to work on your dancing skills," says Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Yes and I could never forget how afraid I was of my cousins. Whether it was psychological or physical, I knew I would never forgive them."

Da Xiang understands how Ninel felt about her cousins. This was the reason why there was bad blood between the three of them. He feels furious to know that her cousins would do something like this to his girlfriend, but it doesn't give Ninel the right to show her anger in the beydish.

"Want to win this battle?" asks Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The Eurasian blader smiles and replies, "With pleasure."

Immediately Ninel looks over and sees Rock Giraffe being attacked by both Jolt Leopardus and Jolt Panthera. Suddenly Glaciate Alicorn interferes with Jolt Leopardus and begins attack it, much to Vadim's dismay.

"I'll handle Leopardus while you handle Panthera," commands Ninel.

Da Xiang responds, "Good idea there Ninel."

The Burmese Blader DJ exclaims, "What's this! Both Rock Giraffe and Glaciate Alicorn are working together as a team! It seems that both members of that team are starting to communicate with one another!"

Oleg watches in disgust as two beyblades attack and attack his sons' beyblades with such power. He couldn't believe that his niece and her Chinese friend was working hard as a team.

"Angry aren't you Oleg?" asks a feminine Russian voice.

Oleg responds back, "You know well Rada because I cannot believe my niece is so arrogant."

The woman known as Rada was a beautiful Russian lady with shoulder length wavy honey blonde hair with crystalline azure colored eyes. She was wearing a black and gold cutout halter dress with a black sunhat to shield herself from the sun. Her lips was a deep crimson color because of the lipstick she often wears. It seems Ninel's uncle has an accomplice.

Rada comments, "Want me to surprise your niece tonight?"

"What do you have in mind Rada?" wonders the stubborn Russian man.

His female accomplice replies, "I have my own way of torturing my enemies."

He smiles and thought it was an interesting idea. She comments that the plan will be executed tonight before Ninel's steps into her villa. For now, both Rada and Oleg watch the very interesting match from their box office seats. The tables have turned completely as Ninel and Da Xiang command the entire match. Both Rock Giraffe and Glaciate Alicorn was working together. Suddenly Radmir catches Jolt Panthera while Vadim catches Jolt Leopardus.

The crowd was shocked by the Russian bladers' action. Ninel and Da Xiang watches the Bychkov Siblings walking away from the match. The vermilion haired blader wasn't impressed by their actions and neither was Da Xiang.

The Burmese Blader DJ exclaims, "Since Vadim and Radmir have forfeited the match, the team that is moving to the tournament is the team of Da Xiang Wang and Ninel Lucia Velasquez!"

Ninel and Da Xiang looks over at each other as they hug one another. They couldn't believe they are going to be moving on in the tournament. It was the most unexpected results, but it was good enough for them to move on. Suddenly Ninel kisses Da Xiang on the cheek, which shocks the crowds and especially Ginga and the others. Ninel has a lot of explaining to do them later in the night.

* * *

"Fine we are dating!" exclaims Ninel.

Ninel was standing up while wearing her pajamas, which was a dark purple V-neck sleeveless nightgown on with a pair of black slippers on. Rei and Madoka couldn't believe that Ninel and Da Xiang was dating. They knew that they was close, but not that close. Rei, who was wearing a black and white sleeveless nightgown and a pair of white slippers on looks over at her Eurasian friend.

Rei comments, "You two are a good looking couple."

"You are lucky that you have Da Xiang by your side," says Madoka.

The Eurasian blader states, "I know, but we have been dating after deciding to pair up for the tag team tournament though."

It was the truth until she hears a slithering sound. The three girls was wondering what was going on until Ninel opens the door. She looks over and sees a slithering Many-banded krait in the halls of the villa. Suddenly Da Xiang opens the door to his room and sees Ninel standing there. His emerald eyes watches the slithering venomous snake approaches the eighteen year old blader.

"Go back to your room," says Da Xiang.

The snake tries to attack Ninel, but the eighteen year old throws a stick nearby and running into Da Xiang's room. Madoka closes the door to Ninel's room immediately while Da Xiang closes her bedroom door. Ninel looks over at Da Xiang and Tsubasa, who was sleeping on the second bed.

Tsubasa asks, "What was that slithering sound?"

"It was a Many-banded krait and it's a very poisonous snake that seen in Myanmar. They're really deadly if the bite is not treated immediately," says Ninel.

The Chinese blader questions his girlfriend, "Why is there a snake in the villa?"

"I know who did this because there is one person that my uncle knows that loves venomous creatures," comments the Eurasian blader.

Ninel comments about a Russian woman named Rada, who was an expert on venomous creatures. She is known to collect about hundreds of venomous creatures such as snakes and frogs for example. It seems that her uncle was furious at her for winning that preliminary match against her cousins. Ninel's goldenrod eyes widens as she furiously thinks about her uncle. Da Xiang and Tsubasa realizes that the Eurasian's hate for her uncle was something not expected.

* * *

_ I watched as my uncle and my father fought against each other. My mother was on the ground with a few scrapes and bruises on her. My Uncle Oleg always had something against her parents. It was for the fact that my father wasn't Russian and my mother was half Russian. That meant he hated me and Megumi. I suddenly took out my beyblade and I launched Polar Alicorn towards my uncle._

_ My beyblade hit the back of my uncle's head and blood began to ooze. My father looked over at me and with widen eyes. He told me to run as quick as possible. I knew I provoked my uncle and I thought I was helping out my father. Suddenly my grandfather saw the fight and broke it up immediately._

"_What's the meaning of this father!" yelled Uncle Oleg._

_My grandfather said, "Stop it and leave now Oleg."_

"_But father…"_

_He retorted, "Leave now!"_

* * *

Tsubasa responds, "I never thought you had a personal history with your uncle as well."

"I know and I had to do something to save my father," says Ninel, "sometimes I have these angry fits when my uncle is around me."

Tears trickles from Ninel's eyes and Da Xiang sees that Ninel has gone through so much in one day. He approaches her and hugs her as she continues to cry silently. She leans her head towards Da Xiang's strong shoulders and thinks about what may happen. He comforts and tells her that everything is going to be alright and that her uncle was not going to do more harm to her. That is what the Eurasian blader hopes because there has to be something she can do to make sure her and her family doesn't have to suffer any more.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

"_Hope!" exclaims Rei._

_ It has been a while since the amaranth haired blader has seen the American blader. She didn't expect her to be in Yangon. Rei was kind of friendly with Hope, but there is something that makes her feel uncomfortable. She doesn't know what it was though, but the Blossom Tigrisa blader was certain that one of her friends is involved with this awkward situation._

_"Is Madoka around?" asks Hope._

_The Blossom Tigrisa blader responds, "Yeah and she's with Ninel at the moment. She is repairing her beyblade at the moment."_

_"I see and are you entering the tournament that is happening now," wonders the brunette._

_Rei replies, "Not really since we already missed the deadline for signing up for the tournament. I assume that you're in the tournament at the moment."_

* * *

**This ends the fourth chapter and there is going some tense moments between Rei and Hope during the next chapter. Plus I am still needing 2 OCs for the story to complete the spots. For now, please read and review for now.**


	6. Flowers, Snowflakes, and Flames- Part 1

**Flowers, Snowflakes, and Flames- Part 1**

After the snake incident last night, Ninel seems to be really off about what has been happening lately. She has been assaulted almost four times in a week and luckily she was alive on all four incidents. The Eurasian eighteen year old was worried about what was has been happening the last few days. The actual tournament was in two days from today and it was time to relax. Ninel was sitting down by the poolside with her swimsuit on and a pair of rose tinted sunglasses on.

"Here you go Ninel," says a male voice.

She lifts her sunglasses up and sees Da Xiang standing right next to her. He was holding a blue drink in his hands. Ninel smiles and accepts the drinks immediately before taking a sip her drink.

Ninel comments, "Nothing like a Blue Margarita on this beautiful summer day."

"Is it legal for you to drink alcohol?" asks a worried Da Xiang.

The Eurasian blader replies back, "Legal drinking age in Myanmar is 18 and you do not need to worry about it. Plus I know how to stomach in drinks such as these with such ease."

"I see and I want to ask you something Ninel," wonders Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

He sits down as Ninel looks confusingly at her boyfriend with her goldenrod colored eyes. Da Xiang asks her about what are her plans after the tag team tournament has come to an end. The vermilion haired Eurasian blader comments that she wasn't sure on what her plans are aside from finding the seven other bladers.

Ninel comments, "Maybe after the tournament and the whole situation with the Nine Beyblading Muses, we can just spend some quality time just you and me."

"That's fine with me," states the Chinese blader before places his lips on top of Ninel's.

Ninel doesn't hesitate in kissing her boyfriend on the lips before somebody throws a beach ball towards them. Both of them looks over and sees Rei in the pool who was blushing a shade of light pink.

"Sorry," says Rei, "I didn't mean to throw the beach ball at you guys."

Ninel throws the multi-colored ball towards her friend and states, "It's all right Rei."

"Want to play two-on two pool volleyball?" wonders the Blossom Tigrisa blader once more.

Ninel jump into the water and stands by Rei's side. They look over and see Kyouya standing in the water on the other side of the net. Da Xiang dives into the water and joins the Fang Leone blader. Sky blue colored eyes looks to the right and sees the dark brown haired Chinese blader joining him. A smile appears on his face, revealing his fang-like teeth. Rei serves the ball and it hits over the next. Ginga and the other watch the two on two pool volleyball match. Suddenly the ball lands on boys' side and Rei and Ninel high five.

Ninel comments, "Our ball still."

"Alright then and we're not going easy on you two," says Da Xiang.

Rei states, "I know that because we aren't going easy on you two either."

"That's good to know," replies Kyouya.

It was time for the second serve for the amaranth haired blader and this time around she serves the beach ball with such force. Da Xiang hits the ball, but Ninel spikes the ball into the water on the other side. The boys was stunned about how good these two work together. It was another point for the girls and both Rei and Ninel high fived each other before going to position again.

Ninel comments, "You guys have to do better than that.

"If you want to beat us," smirks Rei.

From there, the competition has begun to get serious. The two Asian bladers was now getting points, much to the dismay of the two female bladers. It was time to be just as competitive if they want to win the game. From point to point, the match was getting interesting either way and nobody was giving in. Everybody else was entertained by the volleyball match. It seems like actual professionals are playing this game on a serious note.

Now the score was 24-up and it was Da Xiang's serve. The girls watches careful as the Chinese blader serves the ball over the net. As Ninel hits the ball, something fast hits the beach ball and it pops. The four bladers was wondering what just ruined their game of pool volleyball. The ball inflates and there was a small knife-like blade attached to their beach ball. Ninel looks over and sees the familiar Russian woman and growls lightly. There was anger in her eyes, which makes the blonde haired female smirk to herself.

Ninel mutters, "Rada…"

"That's Rada!" exclaims Ginga.

The Eurasian blader comments, "Yes… That's Rada. The one who brought the snake into my villa."

"I'm surprised that you're still alive Ninel," says the Russian woman to the eighteen year old.

Ninel asks, "What do you want?"

"I'm not here to hurt you, but I want to make a deal with you," states Rada.

Ninel walks up on the ladder and takes out a towel and dries herself with it. As she wraps the towel around her waist and puts on her flip flops, the eighteen year old approaches Rada. She knows that this woman was bad news, but the vermilion haired wasn't sure about the deal the thirty-nine year old Russian woman has for her.

She asks, "What's the deal you want to propose to me? Rada?"

"To pay up 75,000,000 Ruble for a debt that you owe me. If you don't pay up within a week, another Koi Umi restaurant will blow up," says Rada.

Rei's eyes widens as she hears this. Koi Umi was the name of the chain of restaurants her parents owned. Last year, corrupted Laotian businessmen bombed a Koi Umi restaurant in Laos, killing both her parents.

Ninel responds, "Alright. I will give you the money in three days and where do you want to meet me."

"At Inya Lake before 7 PM," responds the Russian woman before leaving the villa.

Everybody approaches the Eurasian blader and wonders what was going on. Why would she make a deal with a devious woman like Rada in the first place? Rei wants to know what is the eighteen year old's connection with her parents' chain restaurants.

Rei asks, "What do you know about my parents' restaurants Ninel?"

"Koi Umi Restaurants is one of the few chain restaurants that is partially owned from Bychkov Enterprises. As one of the owners of the restaurants, it was my responsibility for each restaurant to give their pay equally depending on their jobs. During last year, there has been corruption schemes with in the Koi Umi restaurants in Southeast Asia, with one of them being in Laos. These corrupted Laotion businessmen were associated with Rada and I owed money from my own deal with her," responds Ninel.

Da Xiang questions his girlfriend, "What did you owe her?"

"Money from my fashion line Rozu Uno. I lent her clothes from my fashion line, but she never told me about for each article of clothes I give her, I must pay a certain of Rubles. Because of that, I'm in debt with her," says the Eurasian blader.

Rei cries, "This is the reason why my parents are dead! Because of you fucking debt with Rada, I lost my parents!"

"I'm sorr-," mutters Ninel.

Before she could say another word, an enraged Rei attacks her friend as punches her towards the gut. Everybody was shocked by the pink haired blader's actions, but it has to be done. Ninel was on her knees, but she manages to stand up and kicks the Blossom Tigrisa blader towards the gut. It was the first time she has hit her friend, but the vermilion haired blader was not letting somebody hit her around. She didn't know that her debts killed innocent people that day in Laos. As the two bladers continue on fighting, Benkei and Da Xiang stop the fight immediately. The Chinese blader was holding Ninel by her waist while Benkei grabs onto Rei, not letting her go. The female bladers want to fight still.

Ninel yells, "Let me go Da Xiang!"

"I still need to settle my score with this bitch!" yells Rei.

It was unbelievable indeed since it was the first time Rei and Ninel ever had a fight this severe before. Ninel shoves Da Xiang out of the way and walks into the villa. Rei shouts towards Ninel, calling the Eurasian blader a coward. The eighteen year old ignores the amaranth haired blader's insults and shuts the glass door. It seems that this was the beginning of an oncoming war between to friends.

In the outskirts of the Burmese city, an American blader with fair skin looks over at the arena where the tag team tournament was held. A smile appears on her face as another female blader stands right next to here. She was a Korean blader from Busan and she has red-violet colored hair that was in a side ponytail and brown colored eyes.

"Looks like the real matches will begin soon Hope," says the Korean blader.

The American blader known as Hope comments, "Yes and luckily we made it passed the preliminaries Sunyeon."

The Korean blader known as Sunyeon states it was nothing and it was time to practice with one another. Hope then takes out her beyblade, Pieridot Leoness out while Sunyeon takes out her beyblade, which was Stone Sphinx. It was the best option to practice for the tournament. Both Hope and Sunyeon are very enthusiastic to win the tournament.

Around the same time, Rei was roaming around Burmese city since it her opinion to get some fresh air. It was the only way that she can get out of Ninel's way. The amaranth haired blader mutters a few curses about Ninel under her breathe. She couldn't forgive the eighteen year old Eurasian blader for what she has done to her parents. Even though Rada was the one who told the Laotian businessmen to place a bomb in the restaurant, Ninel should've paid the blonde haired Russian at that time so she wouldn't risk hurting people.

As the Blossom Tigrisa blader looks around, the sixteen year old blader hears the sound of beyblades nearby. This makes her eyes widen and wonders where there was bladers around. She was a bit tad curious to know where the bladers are so she can practice with her upgraded blader. Rei continues in walking and sees two bladers practicing in a nearby beydish.

Sunyeon exclaims, "Go now Stone Sphinx!"

"Attack now Pieridot Leoness!" yells Hope.

Rei's eyes widen as she recognizes that voice. The amaranth haired blader couldn't believe that Hope was here in Yangon. The amaranth pink haired blader last saw the American brunette in Bey Metal City a few weeks ago. What was she doing in the Burmese capital? As the practice match ends, Hope and Sunyeon catches their beyblades and turn their heads over. They stare at the Blossom Tigrisa blader with their brown colored eyes until a small smile appears on Hope's face.

"Hope!" exclaims Rei.

It has been a while since the amaranth haired blader has seen the American blader. She didn't expect her to be in Yangon. Rei was kind of friendly with Hope, but there is something that makes her feel uncomfortable. She doesn't know what it was though, but the Blossom Tigrisa blader was certain that one of her friends is involved with this awkward situation

"Is Madoka around?" asks Hope.

The Blossom Tigrisa blader responds, "Yeah and she's with Ninel at the moment. She is repairing her beyblade at the moment."

"I see and are you entering the tournament that is happening now," wonders the brunette.

Rei replies, "Not really since we already missed the deadline for signing up for the tournament. I assume that you're in the tournament at the moment."

"Yeah I'm in the tournament since I managed to find a blader to be my partner when I arrived in Yangon," responds the Pieridot Leoness blader.

Sunyeon introduces herself to Rei and they both shake hands. A small smile appears on Rei's face while Sunyeon has a huge grin on her face. Suddenly Rei's eyes was on Hope. She was wearing a flame shaped pieridot necklace around her necklace. The amaranth haired blader realizes that Hope was one of the Nine Beyblading Muses.

"I need to tell you something important," says Rei.

Hope asks, "What is it Rei?"

"You're one of the Beyblading Muses," says the Japanese amaranth haired blader.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

"_Go now Echo Cassiopeia!" yells __Brisēis__._

_ As Cassiopeia attacks, Ninel hears the same sound and covers her ears. Even though she isn't battling the blader that ambushed her a few nights ago, the Eurasian blader hears it though. Rei looks over at the Eurasian blader that was sitting a few seats away from her. She could tell that she was in pain since she couldn't stand hearing that sound. She suddenly stands up and approaches Ninel. Goldenrod colored eyes looks up and sees the amaranth haired blader standing in front of her._

_"Want to leave?" asks Rei._

_Ninel responds, "Yeah I guess."_

_ It seems awkward for Ninel to talk to Rei since they had that argument last night. Maybe the sixteen year old blader was trying to warm up towards the Eurasian blader once more. This was a good start and Ninel stands up. Both of them leave the seats and hangs around the stadium. The sound fades away and the vermilion haired blader felt relieved that it was all over._

"_Thanks Rei," says Ninel._

_Rei smiles and responds back, "No problem and I'm sorry for what happened last night. I wished we didn't have to fight."_

_"Me too and I didn't mean for all of th-"_

_The amaranth haired blader interrupts and comments, "It wasn't your fault Ninel because you didn't know what to do at that moment."_

* * *

**This ends the fifth chapter of Muses of Heaven and the first part of Flowers, Snowflakes, and Flames. I have introduced another blader and I'm going to be introducing a new blader every three to five chapters. For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
